


everything stays

by yuegf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Ambassador Yue, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Post-Canon, Youth, can you tell im mentally ill be honest, title is now from an adventure time lyric, title used 2 be am i still young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuegf/pseuds/yuegf
Summary: "I wouldn't worry about that, Ma'am. Your wellbeing is more important." Sokka quickly adds: "And the wellbeing of the tribe."He is still young,she thinks.Young and full of hope. He has not committed the same mistakes I have, he can still say that. I cannot."Suki," she says, each syllable rolling off her tongue. "Yue and Suki would have been good friends."“I’d think so too.”Or: Three years after the Siege of the North, Yue comes home.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue: Yuka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finndamneron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finndamneron/gifts).



1.

The War ends a year after the Siege, and when Sokka comes back to the Northern Water Tribe he’s a foot taller than when he first arrived. 

Yuka might not have been involved with the War Council as her husband had been (or rather, she was not allowed to be. She remembers Katara's rage with Master Pakku's incompetence, how the floor shook and rumbled with power. The whispers in the Palace did not cease for weeks.  _ How could a little girl take down a Master? How shameful.  _ She thinks of Yue. Could Yue have been that powerful had they let her? Had they held her back?), but she remembers Sokka well. 

He'd sat next to Yue during the feast for the Avatar. He spoke while chewing on food with his mouth wide open. ( _ "He was so charming, Mother," Yue says star-eyed, clutching a pillow to her chest and hugging it tightly. Yuka strokes her hair, "Have you thought over Hahn's proposal? Your father says that he would make for a fine Chief.")  _

Now, he returns with a girl holding golden war fans at his side. 

"Long time no see, Chief!" Sokka chirps, making sure to smile at both of them. Though Sokka is not technically visiting alone; there is no Avatar and no teenage girl to slap around the water-bending master. Yuka guesses their absence might be the reason why he stands stiff, mouth pressed together into a tense smile. The warrior girl next to him hides her emotions more carefully, though Yuka does notice her clenching her fans a little too tight. It appears a lot has changed. 

(They're asking too much of them, Yuka thought, taking another look at them. They're  _ kids _ . They were forced to resolve a hundred-year-old conflict, and now it was all over, they were forced to pick up the pieces. It was cruel. She thinks of Yue again.)

"Welcome, Ambassador Sokka," her husband greets him warmly. "I hope you had a safe trip to our tribe."

"Thank you, Sir. Have you met Suki? She's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka ushers to her. 

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." she says politely. "I'm glad to be here." 

_ Had Yue been this tall at 16? The girl- Suki is of considerable height, taller than Yuka by a couple of centimetres at least. She wonders if they would’ve been friends. _

"I made sure to read more on the Earth Kingdom before your arrival, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He says to Suki before turning to Sokka again. "Perhaps your girlfriend will be able to show Yagoda's students that traditional Avatar Kyoshi fighting style?" 

Both of them answer at the same time. "He's not my boyfriend." "I don't see why not." There is a moment of complete silence before they both blush profusely. Sokka opens his mouth to say something but then shuts it quickly. "Sure," Suki says eventually. 

It is strange to see the boy Yue admired with someone else.  _ Did Yue mean that little to you? Did it take you a year to find someone else?  _ Yuka knows her thoughts are irrational, but she cannot help the grimace that falls to her face.

"I see," Arnook says, clearly amused. "Have you met my wife, Yuka?" He squeezes her hand as if to say,  _ say something. Please. People are watching.  _ What does he expect her to say? Does he wish she would greet them warmly?  _ Welcome, Ambassador Sokka. Our tribe is falling apart at the seams, but surely you and this warrior girl will be able to delegate conflict.  _ She feels her heart hurt for thinking poorly of the kids. It’s not their fault. ( _ but it wasn't Yue's either, someone says _

She stares blankly at Sokka in spite, forcing down the urge to cry. He swallows down his obvious distress. With time he'll be able to handle the discomforts of diplomacy better, but for now, he looks constipated. 

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." Sokka chooses his words carefully, smiling. "I'm glad to be back." Suki stares at her curiously.  _ What are you looking at?  _

Her husband lets go of her hand, clearing his throat. "Are you ready for tonight's feast?" 

She can hear people whispering around them, the voices haunting them like ghosts echoing across the Palace.  _ Don't look now, but she's doing it again. She's not been the same since her daughter died. I wonder if the Chief cares about his wife. I heard she sleeps in the Princess' room at night.  _

Eventually, Arnook holds her hand again, and they walk into the Palace together.

2.

It didn't take long before the rumours began targeting Arnook. 

He's either too wrapped up in his daughter's death to perform his duties as Chief or he's a cruel man for not caring enough.  _ What a heartless man. Look at the state of his wife. The poor Chief has been grieving for so long, maybe it's time someone took over. He's undeserving of his title. What will happen now that the war is over?  _

Yuka learns that her entire world is defined by words early on.  _ "Your daughter seems to be fond of the boy from the Southern Tribe," Hama smirks, sipping on her drink. "Congratulations on her engagement, by the way." Yuka fights back the urge to bite. "Thank you, Hama. How's Sangok's water-bending training going? I hear he's very talented."  _ Hama gets kicked out of their circle a week later. 

Arnook doesn't take it seriously. Of course he doesn't - he's a man. "If they have genuine concerns about my legitimacy as Chief, they can take it up with me individually," he grumbled to her one time in bed. "You should not be worried about such trivial matters."

However, as she takes her seat at the feast, something in the air has shifted. Arnook's shoulders are tense, and his smile is forced. 

"The Northern Water Tribe has helped rebuild so much of the South in just a few months. We are endlessly grateful to have your support." Sokka speaks to the group with practised skill, but there's a tremor in his hand. (He keeps staring at his "not-girlfriend" as he put it at breakfast that morning. _"She's my not-girlfriend because she's not my girlfriend." He repeats talking more to himself than to Yuka. Yuka and Arnook share a look. Suki sighs. "I just asked you to pass the bread, please."_ She gives him a supportive smile.)

"Now that we're more established, the Southern Water Tribe is excited to discuss and amend details in our previous agreement. Thank you for having me, Chief Arnook. I'm glad we're finally meeting again under better circumstances." 

Murmurs emerge as Sokka takes his seat back next to Suki. She puts a hand on his shoulder. He squeezes it.  _ How dare the Ambassador say such a thing? What would the South be without us?  _

Had Yuka been a better wife, she would have cared. Instead, she focuses on the fact that the Ambassador did not mention Yue in his speech. 

Arnook clears his throat once, and the murmurs do not quiet down. He has to clear his throat twice before they do.

The feast commences anyways, there is food and music, and Arnook keeps getting up from his table to talk to his men across the table. The Warrior whispers something in the Ambassador's ear. Suddenly, she gets up and takes big strides towards Yuka. 

"Good evening, Ma'am!" She stands in front of Yuka's line of vision, Sokka rushes over to Arnook. "Have you ever thought of visiting Kyoshi Island?"

"Forgive me, but I do not care for your Earth Kingdom stories right now, Warrior." She interrupts her. "Look, it's finally happening, isn't it?"

Suki frowns. "There does seem to be a lot of tension in the room. I would think so, too. " 

She hums. That's interesting. 

"Sokka and I will do everything in our power to make sure that nothing happens," she assures her. “They'll listen to us, even if we have disagreements on other matters.”

She stares at Sokka across the hall. He stands next to Arnook, and something he said has just made the Councilmen laugh when they would have otherwise been yelling. He looks so little, even for a boy so tall.  _ If things were different, maybe Yue could've been standing in his place right now.  _

She sighs. "If you tell me everything you know, I'll listen to your story about this island of yours."

. 

Arnook doesn't come back to their bedroom until late. He tries to tip-toe in, but she's pacing around the room. 

"Oh." He exclaims sheepishly. "I thought you would be asleep by now. How are you feeling?" 

"Like a fool," she replies hastily. How dare he? "Our guests told me everything. How could you keep this from me?" 

"You would have to be a fool not to notice," He mutters, looking away. She wraps her arms around herself.  _ Breathe.  _

"You should've told me, still." She pleads. "I could've helped." 

He scoffs, and she wants to gasp at the audacity. "What is it? What are you mocking me for this time?" 

"I do no such thing. Yuka, you spend most of your day in our daughter's room, crying about a fate we  _ knew  _ she would have." He says the words as though they are simple. "The Moon Spirit told us she would leave us, and yet you have not come to peace with the news even after years have passed.  _ How could you have helped? _ " 

" _ I could've helped if you'd let me!" She wants to yell. "I feel so useless. I wish I could've done something, anything.” _

"Yue never had to do anything," she jabs at him, enraged. "She was honourable, she cared for her tribe, and  _ that's  _ why she's gone. Yue cared more for this tribe than any of your men ever did." 

"Do not question my men." He scowls. 

"Oh, but you're fine when they question you? If it were not for our guests today, where would you be now?" Her hands are shaking, and she feels small. 

"They need me." He replies desperately. She rubs her temples,  _ it's like talking to a wall _ . 

"And what will happen when you're gone? Why wait for someone to take over once you're no longer here when they can just do that now?  _ We have no heir, Arnook."  _

He doesn't say anything, even if she wishes he just would.  _ Maybe the whispers are true, maybe he is a cruel man. Maybe I am a crazy woman, I wish I were a crazy woman, I wish I'd ever done something to make me a crazy woman.  _

"I wish Yue was here," she confesses angrily, tears welling up in frustration. She wants to scream. "I wish she would've just let the Avatar deal with it." 

"It wouldn’t have been our Yue, had she let the Avatar deal with it." He whispers, words almost inaudible. It is the first time he speaks her name. 

There is more silence. 

"We knew this was going to happen," he repeats himself. "She's my daughter, too. I've been carrying this grief with me forever. My heart burns for her, I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this way, but maybe we can do this together." 

"I knew she was going to leave us," she says, forcing the words out. Her throat is closing in, and her face is wet. "But I didn't think it would be so soon. Not like this." 

"Let us deal with this in the morning." He bargains with her, reaching for her hand. "Come to bed." 

"I can't do this." She walks to the doorway.  _ How did we get here?  _ "I'm sleeping in Yue's bedroom tonight." 

His arms fall to his side. "I know" is all he says. 

3.

The full moon is out tonight, and the moonlight shines over the pond. It is beautiful. She expects nothing less from Yue.

It’s silent except for the occasional splashing of the fish. She toys with the grass between her fingers. It’s a foreign feeling she's sure she'll never get used to. 

The last time she'd seen Yue was the morning of the second day of the Siege.  _ "Mother, I'm scared." She whispers to her as people come filing into the Council room. She holds her hand. "It is a full moon tonight. I trust that we’ll be able to defeat them. Did you speak to Hahn before he left for the mission?" Yue turns away, guilt-stricken. "It appears I might’ve missed him. I'll make sure to do so next time.” Yuka hums.  _

The memory replays in her head over and over again.  _ I wish I could go back. I would do anything to bring you back. We need you more than ever.  _

Suddenly, there is a bang.  _ "Ow! What is this thing made out of, metal?!"  _

The shock almost makes Yuka laugh.  _ Almost. _ The Ambassador seemed to have slammed his head against the door coming in. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't realize you were here." He says upon noticing her presence, rubbing the spot where he’s hurt his head. 

"It's made out of wood. You shouldn't be here," she replies like she's reprimanding a child. "It's late." 

"I know," he says wearing an embarrassed smile. "I couldn't sleep. I'll leave, I'm sorry to bother you." 

"Wait," she says, thinking of Yue. "Come, sit." He complies. 

It is quiet again, and the Ambassador keeps fidgeting. 

"What is it?" She asks, making sure her tone doesn't show her annoyance.

He gulps. "When I was sailing out here, I had this whole speech prepared on how thankful I was to your tribe. When I saw the state of the South after Master Pakku had arrived, I nearly cried. Okay, no, I actually did cry, but that's not the point." He says, squirming in his seat. "So much has happened to me in a year, and I never got closure for a lot of things. Like, you know." 

"Yue?" She fills in for him. 

"Yes." He answers. 

"You can say her name. I won't be mad."  _ I feel like I've said this before. _

"There was a whole part of my speech in her honour, but after talking to the Councilmen before the feast, I cut it out completely. I know losing family is hard, I lost my mom under the Fire Nation's previous rule too, but I still think Chief Arook can do this."

"Previous rule, huh? Spoken like a true diplomat." 

Sokka blushes furiously. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Did you find the closure you were looking for?" Yuka asks, half out of wanting to spare him more embarrassment, half out of curiosity. 

There is a small silence. "Yes and no," He says, frankly. "I don't think I was supposed to find closure here, I think I've known it all along. After the Siege, it felt like I had failed to protect another person in my life. It messed with me for a while, but after everything that had happened, I finally realized that some things will be out of my control and that it's not my fault. Coming here was for diplomatic purposes, of course, but it gave me the confirmation I needed." 

"I'm glad it did." She smiles at him. 

"Also, about the Chief, I've bought ourselves some more time. If that doesn't work, I'm sure the Avatar wouldn't mind lending a hand, too." 

"I think your presence is doing enough, Ambassador. Thank you, really." She places a hand on his shoulder. "What I'm worried about is our lack of an heir." 

Sokka grabs his chin. "Wouldn't the Chief's nephew take over? He'll be of age in a couple of years." 

"There would still be shame." She thinks of the voices at the Palace, she thinks of what would happen to them after everything that already has. 

"I wouldn't worry about that, Ma'am. Your wellbeing is more important." He quickly adds: "And the wellbeing of the tribe." 

_ He is still young, _ she thinks.  _ Young and full of hope. He has not committed the same mistakes I have, he can still say that. I cannot.  _

"I will be taking my leave, for now, I think it is time we both rest. I would love to continue this conversation tomorrow over breakfast with Suki, Ma'am." He gets up slowly, watching her with obvious concern. 

"Suki," she says, each syllable rolling off her tongue. "Yue and Suki would have been good friends." 

"I'd think so too." He watches her. "Goodnight, Ma'am." 

"Goodbye, Sokka." She doesn't tear her eyes off the pond as he walks away. The fish circle one another. 

_ I know what I must do.  _

_ " _ Spirits, I know I've asked so much of you already, but I need you to grant me one more wish." This time, her voice doesn't shake. 

  
  
  


4.

Suki is at the breakfast table when it happens. 

To be fair, nothing about that day had started off normal. She woke up fifteen minutes late and left her war fans in her room.  _ I'm safe _ , she rationalizes.  _ I can afford to go to breakfast without a weapon.  _

_ If anything happens I can rely on hand-to-hand combat, her thoughts whisper anyways.  _

_ I can afford going thirty minutes without a weapon, right?  _ Wrong. Yuka is not sitting in her usual seat, and no one seems to have any idea where she might be. ' _ Maybe she finally went overboard,' someone snickers from behind them. 'Quiet! The Ambassador can hear you!'  _ To make matters worse, Sokka doesn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Man, I should've brought more of Iroh's tea with us." Sokka pouts. "The Fire Nation life spoiled me, Suki. This normal tea doesn't satisfy me anymore." 

Suki opens her mouth to say something along the lines of "didn't know the Fire Nation now means Zuko,' or 'be grateful and have regular tea, fuckwad,' when she’s hit by the sound of servants screaming. 

The room goes silent for a moment like it always does when something bad is about to happen. They grab their weapons.  _ The one day she doesn't have a weapon, this has to happen,  _ Suki curses.

A servant comes running in, huffing. He opens his mouth to say something, but it’s as if the words were choking him.

“What is it?!” Arnook spits out, infuriated. He stands tall with his hand on his weapon, ready to fight. When the servant still doesn’t say anything, he walks over to him. “Speak to me, what has happened?” 

Behind the servant, someone walks in drenched from head to toe in water. They lean against the wall with their full weight, as if they could not walk on their own.  _ Yuka.  _

“Ma’am,” Suki takes a step towards her, but Sokka puts his shaking hands on her shoulder to stop her. She looks back at him, and he stares at the woman slack-jawed.  _ It is almost as if he’s seen a ghost.  _

“That isn’t Yuka,” Sokka whispers, his voice almost inaudible. 

"Father," the woman groans, her long black hair sticking to her face. "Why am I here?" 

_ Father?  _


	2. Chapter One: Yue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since her return, Yue's been left in the dark on lots of topics. It's either intentional and she finds out when she watches Sokka and the Warrior's faces twist into a mix of confusion and guilt, or they simply forget to tell her. She had to find out what a 'hot air-balloon' was the hard way.
> 
> ("Princess? Are you okay?" Sokka barges into the room, boomerang in hand. Suki's looking just as menacing, war fans in hand. "What was that?" She points a shaking hand at the window. "What is that?" "The war balloon? Princess, don't scream like that! You scared us!" "What do you mean, 'war balloon?!" Yue cried that day.)
> 
> Or: Yue's first weeks back home don't pan out exactly like she thought they would.

1.

Yue has nightmares every night she's back home. They all start the same way. 

It opens with her watching the Tribe from above. It is a clear night. The only light is coming from the stars and herself. The tides are calm.

_ "When you're a spirit, physical sensations do not affect you as much," she remembers telling Sokka and Suki after a particularly difficult night. "They're there, but you're not bound by them the same way. It's hard to explain." Sokka slowly puts a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Suki stands at the door like she's afraid to come close to her. Yue doesn't blame her. "It's okay. Keep going," she says anyways.  _

A set of arms tug at her, and her senses come back all at once. Something, _or someone_ pulls her down, and they're both in free-fall. She's never felt this human before. The wind has never felt this strong. They're both so far up, she can barely make out the faint structures on the ground below them. When she tries to look up at who's falling with her, all she can make out is long white hair. She wakes up before she hits the ground, even though she's convinced she will each time.

The first time it happens, Yue doesn't know what to think of it until she's in front of a mirror brushing her now black hair. Her stomach ties itself into knots.

She can't explain what happened while she was gone- it's not that she doesn't remember, but she can't explain her experiences through words. It almost feels silly to try. The only tangible evidence Yue can show for her three-year disappearance is her daily trips to Yagoda's.

_ "You're making progress, Princess," Yagoda says as she watches her millionth attempt on the rehabilitation steps. Yue's knuckles turn white grabbing onto the posts. "I'm sure by next week you won't need any assistance." She stares at Sokka and Suki who stand by the door. Suki holds her cane. It’s not the staff she’s referring to.  _

The Tribe hadn’t taken Yue's reappearance lightly at first. They had sent non-stop search parties after Yuka during her first week home, all of them fruitless. Her father had been crushed every single time. Yue couldn’t look him in the eyes.

The very first moment with her father had been the same. He’d stared at her quietly, and she could tell Sokka's words at the hall must’ve been playing over and over again in his head. She only remembers bits and pieces.

_ "I heard her say something about an heir," Sokka looks taller than she remembers, or maybe it's because she's standing at a 45-degree angle. Yue's not sure which. Her father's never looked so lost, it's almost comical. It's so cold, and all she wants is a hug from her mom. Someone's gentle hands help her up and Yue practically melts into their arms. Her mother’s voice nags in her head, ‘what would people say?’  _

_ "It was at the pond, Sir." She sobers up. "What happened at the pond?" She asks, her voice hoarse. Sokka stares at her like she's grown another head. He looks like the air's been knocked out of his lungs, wrists pinned to his sides. He looks different, too. His hair has grown considerably. How long has she been gone?  _

_ The pretty girl holding her hand helps her stand upright. Yue clings to her arm. "Can you count to ten for me?"  _

When he had eventually glanced up at her, he’d looked right through her like he was searching for someone else. That wasn’t the same man as before. He had swallowed down whatever was going through his head and instead said: “The search parties will need my help." He’d gone to place a hand on her shoulder on his way out but he’d hesitated, his hands falling to his side instead. Yue couldn’t help but feel like she'd seen it all before.

When she had gone to her room that night, her bed had been unmade. No one had told her why. Coincidentally, Yue had spent most of her first weeks back home in bed. The knots in her stomach squeezed tighter with each passing dream, and the looks she got didn't help either. It’s easier to give up than to adapt to a world that won't stop changing around her.

By her second week, she gets visitors.

"You're an ambassador, now?" she asks. Sokka sits shoulder-to-shoulder with her on her bed. Suki sits on a chair across the room like she's assessing the situation. She has an uncomfortable look on her face, as if they're not supposed to be here. ("That is true, we're technically not allowed in your room." Sokka tells her later, privately. "Suki likes you, it's just been a weird week for all of us. Don't overthink it.") 

"Yes," Sokka answers. "Do you still have to fight?" "No, no, none of that anymore." "Where's Katara?" "Aang's helping her out with something at the Fire Nation right now." There is silence. 

"I like Aang," she tries. It fails.

"The Fire Nation looks much different than you remember it." Suki finally jumps in. "There are new leaders. We trust them." 

"Prince Zuko?" Yue asks. Prince Zuko does not have the best track record with her. The Fire Nation doesn't either.

"Ambassador Zuko." Sokka corrects her. He wears a grin on his face that she does not understand. Why would anyone smile like that when talking about Prince Zuko of all people? Suki seems to understand, though. She looks like she's about to burst into laughter. 

Ever since her return, Yue's been left in the dark on lots of topics. It's either intentional and she finds out when she watches Sokka and the Warrior's faces twist into a mix of confusion and guilt, or they simply  _ forget  _ to tell her. She had to find out what a 'hot air-balloon' was the hard way.

_ ("Princess? Are you okay?" Sokka barges into the room, boomerang in hand. Suki's looking just as menacing, war fans in hand. "What was that?" She points a shaking hand at the window. "What is that?" "The war balloon? Princess, don't scream like that! You scared us!" "What do you mean, 'war balloon?!"  _ Yue cried that day.)

"And they are paying reparations to the Tribes?" Yue asks, her tone fiercer than intended. She tries again, softer. "To everyone else, as well?" 

"He's much nicer now," Suki answers Yue's actual question. "He's not trying to actively kill us anymore." 

"Always a plus!" Sokka chirps. "You should visit the Southern Tribe when you get better. There might even be palaces."

"Did I really say that?" Yue laughs sheepishly. 

"You can make it up to him by going to see Yagoda." Suki hands her cane over to Sokka who passes it to her. 

Yue crosses her arms. "Was this a ploy to get me to go to Yagoda's?" 

"You're a quick learner," Suki affirms. Sokka laughs. 

2.

Yue and Sokka never actually talked about... _ you know _ .

Yue didn't think they needed to. Suki and Sokka are joined at the hip, never more than a couple of steps away from one another at all times.  _ Maybe it's for vigilance? _ Probably not. Yue refuses to have  _ another _ person fill in the blanks for her, the message is loud and clear. She should move on.

_ It's not perfect though, _ a sneaking thought comes in. She tries to brush it off, but it's true. Something silly like Sokka misplacing her war fans can set off entire arguments.  _ It's definitely not about the war fans. _

Yue hates the fact that she's entertaining these thoughts.  _ Come to think of it, she hasn't seen them do anything romantic except for the one hug Suki gave him the night of her return. _ She doesn't think that should count. Suki gave her one too.

It is strange to think of all the things that happened after she was gone. It's not that Yue was expecting the world to stop in place and wait for her return- she didn't expect to return at all. The third search party for her mother is returning later that week, and she knows it will come back empty-handed. Her father has yet to leave his quarters after the second party’s return. Yue knows her mother won't come back. It is painfully plain and simple. How else would the moon spirit return? She knows it.  _ Everyone _ knows it. The councilmen give her father time out of concern. She is not sure how much longer their kindness can hold out. 

But another part of Yue fully expects her mother to walk into her room any second now. Yue feels guilty for thinking of a week old half-relationship she had with a boy three years ago instead. Another part of Yue is okay that she's thinking of anything else.

Sokka is a nice boy. Her mother thought so, too, even if she preferred Hahn over him. Can she still call him a boy? He's grown far too much to still be called a boy. _Does that mean she's grown too?_ _She supposes so._

Anyone could see he's more relaxed in his skin now. He talks in a more confident tone, he discusses matters with the councilmen, and they treat him respectfully. He's still Sokka though, so he makes them laugh, too. 

Sokka catches her staring at one point. "Princess, would you like to join in?" 

"No, no," she rushes sheepishly. She'd been caught red-handed. "Thank you for being considerate, Ambassador." 

"I distinctly remember our conversation on this topic the other day," he says. Sokka and Suki began to spend considerable time catching her up on recent events. It's nothing close to the amount of work they spent on education curriculums at the Northern Tribe on more recent world affairs. It wasn't just them working on it either. Sokka, Aang, and Katara had made plenty of allies since the war. It's strange to think they made friends with Prince Zuko.  _ Not technically a prince, Sokka's voice rings in her head. _

Oddly enough, it's comforting to think that she's not the only one getting used to things, seeing how the North had been closed off from the rest of the world for 85 years.  _ She is just a little late to the re-opening. _

"You had a great point, but I won't be able to phrase it the way you did." He encourages. 

So she talks, and it's  _ thrilling.  _ She'd acted as her father's advisor beforehand, but it's nothing close to this. The councilmen hesitate at first but eventually lean into conversation. Sokka politely intervenes when she says something outdated, always making sure to sound reassuring. " _ Recently the South has started to argue for complete control over the judiciary. What do you think about that?"  _

"I knew you had it in you," he tells her later when the discussion is over. He bows dramatically. "Ambassador Yue." She laughs. "Would you care to have tea with me and Suki now? Zuko's uncle just sent it over."

" _ Ambassador _ Zuko," She corrects him. It's his turn to laugh. "Uncle Iroh, right?"

"You're killing it today, Princess." He smiles wide as they walk inside.

Sokka is sweet. It's nice to have someone who cares around. Does she want him around? Does she want his affection? Hahn assumed she would. It's not even about Hahn in particular, any suitor assumed she would. Kissing Sokka was the first time she did anything on her own terms; an act of rebellion that's starting to snowball. Was this ever about Sokka?

If Sokka can tell that she's too in her head, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he whistles some foreign tune. She's thankful for the distraction. Suki meets them in the middle.

"Good afternoon, Princess," Suki says carefully. For someone Yue sees so frequently, they've never been alone for more than minutes. Even when everyone would look at her like they were expecting someone else at first, Suki never did (The only other exception was Sokka, though she does suppose it's different. He tries to act casual, but there are times where he looks at her with guilty eyes like this is all his fault. Yue doesn't know how to help).

It didn't stop her constant alertness though. Suki constantly monitors each room they enter, scoping the area for possible exits and threats like she's routing an escape plan at all times. There is precision in her every word to Yue, but Yue doesn't need a bodyguard. She just needs a friend.

"I'll get the tea started," Sokka does a happy dance. "I hope he got us more jasmine tea."

"He did." Suki smiles.

Sokka squeals. Upon realizing what he's done, he clears his throat dramatically as if that would erase their memories of what he just did. Suki jumps in to help.

"Princess, has Sokka ever told you about that time we tried to convince one of Zuko's ministers that Sokka could water-bend?" Yue shakes her head, and the two go off on a tangent.

"What kind of person just assumes that you're a bender without ever talking to you anyway?" Sokka argues. "He had it coming."

"I still don't know how you managed to get Katara in on it." Suki sets a cup of tea in front of Yue. "Make sure to drink it while it's still hot." Yue politely thanks her.

"They figured us out pretty quickly. It wasn't Katara's fault. She was perfect," Sokka says, taking a long sip of his drink. He smiles. "Zuko couldn't stop laughing, it went downhill from there."

The corner's of Suki's mouth turn into a smile quickly after hearing Zuko's name. "What?" Sokka says defensively. "You can't keep doing this! Suki!"

"I can, and I will!" Suki's shoulders shake in laughter.  _ They're broad. _ That's a weird thought to have. Why does she care? "You left out the funniest part, Sokka. You didn't mention that when Zuko laughed, you-" He tackles her before she can continue, and Yue's mood skyrockets downwards.

"I didn't know you used to be the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation?" Yue asks, suddenly very interested in the tea. "Why'd you stop?" They move away from each other very quickly after that.

"I didn't," Sokka says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"How?"

"A friend needed me, so I'm here now," he explains. "They can survive without me for a bit. There are important things to do."

Yue's heart aches. Everything clicks into place. She's never felt so grateful to have someone on her side before. They share a look. It is nice to see that not everything has changed. 

Across them, Suki refills her cup of tea, smiling. 

3\. 

There are days where Yue is just  _ so angry.  _

She needs her cane more than she'd like to admit. Her trips to Yagoda begin to take twice the time they need per usual. 

"Easy, Princess!" Yagoda reprimands her after a particularly nasty fall. "You cannot force your progress. Try again,  _ slower _ this time."

Behind Yagoda, Sokka instinctively takes a step forward. Suki stops him. She wonders how many sessions they'll keep attending. Above her, the rehabilitation poles seem so far away. Yue's head keeps spinning.

"We all need a little help to get around. There is no shame in it," Yagoda tells her at the end of the session. "Make sure to get some rest. See you next time."

Yagoda's words make her feel worse. Yue resents herself for feeling like this.  _ How am I supposed to take it easy?  _ Every time the search party comes back empty-handed, her father locks himself in his quarters, leaving Sokka and Suki to play mediators between him and his councilmen. They run around the palace at ungodly hours, heaps of papers in their arms, often stopping in-between to discuss before rushing off somewhere. Yue rarely gets this much time, but it doesn't stop them from sticking their heads at the door frame every once in a while like they're worried she's going to disappear again. 

If Yue could just walk around on her own, maybe she’d be able to help mediate the situation. She  _ was  _ one of his advisors before the war, but now the councilmen seem too cross with her father to try. She could at least help do something,  _ anything _ . She'd even considered offering to help to organize everything. 

Worst of all, she really needs a hug from her mom. She could ask her dad, but he's completely out of the picture. She could ask Sokka, but that could end up being  _ very  _ awkward _.  _ Her friends before the war had all either left for the South or have completely ignored her so far. 

Yue's heart feels heavy in her chest. She'd finally started to get things going, and now she's sulking in her room again. She wraps her arms around herself. It's been harder to look at her reflection in the mirror with her new hair, her mother's face staring back at her, horrified. Her hair's all tangled now, but she can't bring herself to care. 

_ This is just for today.  _ She wraps the blankets around her tighter. 

Her disappearance from the usual schedule does not go unnoticed. Suki knocks at her door an hour later. Yue doesn't know what to say. She comes in anyways. 

This time, she doesn't stand at the door awkwardly. She sits at the edge of the bed. "Is this okay?" Suki rests her hands on her lap. 

"It's okay," she echoes back. A sudden wave of realization hits her. She looks  _ terrible. _

"So," Yue shields her face with the blanket in a sad attempt to maintain her dignity, "how was lunch?" 

"Good, but someone was missing," Suki jokes. There is a pause. "That's not exactly a prime hiding spot."

Yue's face flushes. "I just don't feel good today." 

She feels Suki place her hand on hers carefully. "I understand. It's tough." 

"Yep," Yue wants to smack herself. 

"When the younger kids on the island felt upset, I would braid their hair," Suki says. It is the first time Suki opens up. Yue takes a peek through her blanket like she might blink and miss it. “Would you like it if I did that?" 

"Uh," she says, jaw slacked. Yue can't remember the last time someone did that. Maybe her mother. "Sure? Sure. I would like that." 

"Where do you- where do you put your brushes?" 

"Oh? Oh! The dresser! First drawer, no, not that one. Yes, there."

Suki hums. "Can you scooch over?" 

Suki puts a hand on her shoulder to steady herself on the bed for a moment. The moment is short-lived, as she parts the sections she plans on brushing first. It is quiet while she brushes through the knots.

She grimaces as Suki reaches a particularly tangled section of hair. 

"Sorry about that," Suki says, mortified at what she'd done. 

"Don't worry about it," she replies weakly. "I would've had to do that eventually." 

Soon, Suki finishes untangling her hair. "This is the best part," she tells her. Her fingers thread through her hair and the tension seeps away. Yue lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Relaxing, huh?" Suki parts her hair. 

"Yes," Yue says as she leans into her touch.  _ It is. _

4.

"Hello?" She peeks into the room. Her dad and Sokka stare back. Her cheeks flush.  _ Is Sokka allowed to be here? _ "Oh, am I interrupting something?" 

"I was just about to leave," Sokka says, gathering the documents spread out on the table. He walks away from the desk. "Thank you for your time, Sir."

"Anytime, Ambassador." Her father puts on a smile. It slowly fades as Sokka leaves.

There is silence. Yue opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it when she sees her father starting to speak. He doesn't say anything either, he seems to be just as lost.

"How is everything going with Yagoda, Princess?" He clears his throat as if it would dissipate the tension in the air. It's been days since he last left his quarters, but it's good to see him working- doing  _ anything really.  _ Even if it means awkward run-ins with Sokka. "She says you won't need that cane soon."

"It's my last day using it," Yue says. She feels flustered just for talking.  _ Should she be sitting or standing? Where does she put her hands? _

"Good. That's good," he remarks. There is more silence before he speaks again. "What brings you here, Yue?" 

It feels nice to hear him say her name. "Do I need a reason to visit my own father?" She says, half-joking.

"I suppose you don't," he hums. It is quiet again.

"What were you and ambassador Sokka talking about earlier?" She tries. 

"We were just going over some things," he replies. "The Earth Kingdom wishes you a swift recovery, their Ambassador might want to talk to you soon, if he hasn't already. The Fire Nation said something similar, but they're insisting on sending another Ambassador to personally welcome you back." None of these things should concern Sokka as the Southern Water Tribe's ambassador, but if her father is too stubborn to ask for help, she's glad at least there's Sokka who will. 

"What's wrong with the current Ambassador?" 

"He's not Prince Zuko." He sighs. "Something about sincerity."

"Oh, I see." She chuckles. 

"What's so funny?" He raises an eyebrow, amused. 

"I used to be so terrified of the day I was going to meet somebody from the Fire Nation. Now, after everything I've heard, the  _ Prince  _ is just some kid.” 

"The Crown Prince to the Fire Nation is just some kid to you?" 

Yue thinks of the stories she'd been told. "Yes." 

He genuinely smiles. She beams. "I'm glad you're spending time with the Ambassador and the Warrior." 

"They're good to me." There is a pause. 

"When you were gone-" he struggles through the sentence. "At first, your mother and I spent a lot of time together. We would talk about all the things we thought you wouldn't get to experience. I'm glad to see you having fun, it's what she-  _ we  _ would've wanted." 

Yue has to hold back the urge to cry. "I would never think otherwise." 

Their eyes meet for the first time. "When you were saved by the moon spirit, I thought your fate was sealed. I didn't think I could save you from it."

"I would’ve never asked for it. Not like this."

"I wish you had let the Avatar deal with it."

"And leave everyone to suffer? I  _ had  _ to." 

"Your mother said the same thing. Something about your nobility," he sighs. "Now look where we are." 

"Father." There is so much she wants to say.  _ It's not your fault. I caused this. Things aren't perfect. It'll be okay. Please, talk to me.  _ She says nothing. The numbness washes over her in waves.

He bangs his fist against the table. "What your mother did was cruel," he snaps. "When we lost you, we lost you together. I did not deserve to lose her twice."

Yue's never seen her father like this before.  _ What is he saying?  _ The shock must be evident on her face, he gets up quickly. "How foolish can I be?" He stands up and walks to Yue. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and this time it reaches her. "We'll speak in the morning. Goodnight for now." 

Yue feels her dinner churn in her stomach. She puts her head in her hands.  _ This is all her fault. She caused this.  _

In the morning, he calls off the last search party.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this took me like 4 weeks to write that's actually so funny 
> 
> i forgot 2 mention last time that yuka's name means brightest star in inuktitut which sort of relates to Yue's name which means moon in Chinese. ATLA is a big fucking mess when it comes 2 names there's literally zero consistency with their cultural inspirations and that is not sec sea of them at all. all the people from the water tribe in atla have the 'kuh' noise in their names EXCEPT for yue so i think yuka really fits yue's moms name at least as a hc bc its an in between with all the mess everything is. i love atla but get it together babes u know 
> 
> also omg i changed the title rip 2 the class of 2013 title its now an adventure time song lyric boy o boy am i mentally ill <3 
> 
> also mel picked out yuka's name and thank u again 2 mel for proofreading this 4 me shes the fucking cutest mel appreciation end chapter notes time so cute

**Author's Note:**

> TREMENDOUS shout-out 2 mel !!!!!! my little math wizard has helped me so much with this fic and she deserves 2 be appreciated 
> 
> if u want 2 talk abt yueki my twt @ is avatarslcve <3


End file.
